


Vamptastic!

by truewolf14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Funny, Multi, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf14/pseuds/truewolf14
Summary: It's your birthday! Time to celebrate right?! Not in your case. You hate birthdays. After all, you ARE 332. But why don't we take a spin on things! Go on a date! With the Infamous Levi Ackerman! Chief Operating Officer of the famous Legion Corporations! But why would he ask you? A simple diner working woman? Easy! He likes you! A lot *wink wink* He just doesn't know that you're a Vampire. Should we tell him? NAHHH!ON HIATUS





	1. Prologue

Being a female? Hard.

Being a vampire? Harder.

Being a female vampire? The hardest.

Hi, I'm ____. I was bitten on my 20th birthday in the year 1702. The year now? 2016. Today would be my 332nd birthday. Exciting right?! Hell. No. After you reach your 28th birthday without getting older, it's just damn disappointing. Who wants to celebrate being 332 anyway? All your family is long dead. Yeah, that's what I thought, no one wants that. So what's the point? Well, I didn't realize that today would have been the most exciting day of my life. Both good and bad. You'd think being 332, you have seen everything life could throw at you. Guess we were wrong huh? My view on life flipped upside down today. Actually, HE flipped it over on its back. I can't believe a HUMAN changed my view. Who would have thought?! Not me, obviously. His name you ask? Hell if I know. All I know is that he's extremely hot. Onyx hair that was styled in an undercut. Short, for a man his age, but his pale skin and muscles made up for it quite delisciously. But what threw me off of his good looks was his god damn attitude. Didn't seem to have a care in this wretched world, but mostly acting as if he owns he damn place. He was mostly quiet though, until need of an opinion, which I was thankful for. He had a deep sultry voice that made my stomach flutter with butterflies. But still.... never have I seen a man so... aggravating yet... attractive. Was that even possible? He made my skin crawl with good nerves and bad nerves. His eyes are what caught my attention the most however, they were a steely silver, with flecks of blue mixed within. I've never seen someone with those kind of eyes before. Not a vampire, nor a werewolf. Am I a stalker you ask? Not at all, he just frequently visits the diner I work at. Bo's Diner. I would really like to know his name and just who he is. And why does he look so familiar too? I want to know everything about him, even if it kills me in the end. 

Other vampires would think me crazy. Even strange! After all, vampires don't make friends with humans, only using them as blood banks. Vampires stuck together in the shadows, only coming out at night. Not this one. I'm not "other vampires". I'm me, and I like me for how and what I am. I'm used to being called 'strange' or 'freak'. I preferred the company of humans after all. Hence the diner. But that's my life. I really do enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is an everyday day at your diner, let's change it up today! Let's have Levi ask you out. Will you say yes? Or no? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know. I'm horrible at updating. But I'm doing it aren't I? XD Anyway this chapter is mostly dialog, so be prepared to read a lot of talking. And sorry that the chapters are pretty short. They WILL be getting longer I promise. Chapter 2 is pretty long so that might take me some time. Anyway, enjoy this tiny little starter chapter! Comment anything you want. I accept critique! If you see a mistake that I missed, let me know so I can fix it!

"____! Table 3 needs menus!"

"On it!" I reached under the counter and grabbed 2 regular menus and a kid's menu. I then put on my best smile and glided over to the small table. "Good evening! Welcome to Bo's Diner! Can I start you off with some drinks?" I chirped as I set the menus down. The young girl grabbed the crayons and instantly started scribbling on her menu. Her parents smiled fondly at her before turning to me. 

"She'll have chocolate milk. We'll just have coffee please." The father said. I nodded and my grin widened.

"Coming right up!" I said and trotted off. I grabbed a glass and filled it with chocolate milk before putting a plastic lid on it. I then grabbed a pink straw and stuck it through the tabs, before grabbing the coffee pot. I took the glass and the pot and headed back to the table. I set the glass down in front of the girl and then filled the two white porcelain mugs. I smiled at the parents and stepped back, pulling out my notepad. "Ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?" I asked kindly. 

"We'll need a few more minutes thank you." I nodded and turned away, heading back to the counter. I stopped when a familiar voice called my name. My smile dropped into an annoyed frown and I sighed heavily. Before I turned I put on my fakest smile and faced the male. "Morning Kyle, what can I get ya?" I asked, biting back my annoyance. 

"A date! You and me, tomorrow night. The movies." He said, eyes wide and hopeful. I sighed again, my smile faltering. 

"I already told you. I'm not interested." It's not that he wasn't attractive, which he was, it's just that he wasn't very kind to me, and he was very pushy. Plus, I wasn't really looking to be in a relationship. It's too complicated, considering my... situation. 

"I know you don't want to be in a relationship, but come on, it's me! We went to highschool together! You've known me for years!" He insisted, breaking out his (innefective) puppy dog eyes. It just seems that I could't stop sighing around him.

"They weren't all exactly the best years..." I mumbled under my breath. I then met his eyes and frowned. "If I said I'll think about it, will that stop you from bugging me?" I asked, finally getting fed up with him. He nodded frantically. "Fine, then I'll think about it. I'll let you know tomorrow." I said, even though I had no shift tomorrow. But he didn't know that, and he didn't have to. 

"Deal" He said. 

"Good. Now, enjoy your breakfast." I said halfheartedly and turned away to put the coffee pot away and head back to the little family at table 3. "All set for orders?" I asked, my spirits lifting yet again. 

"Yes, i'll have the..."

 

Hours later, the diner wasn't as full, for it was that awkward time between lunch and dinner. I sat at the counter, scrolling through my phone absently. See, I didn't have many friends, only two. I learned not to make too many attachments, knowing I would always outlive whomever they may be. I smiled, however, as I read the 'Happy Birthday' messages from Sasha and Connie. I gave them a quick thank you and looked up as the door jingled. I felt my slowly beating heart speed up. It was  _him._  I stood up and tucked my phone away, reaching for the man's specific tea. Black tea. He was here pretty often, so I didn't even have to ask what he wanted. I smiled as I approached his booth and set the tea in front of him. 

"Good evening," I said to him. "another meeting?" The man was always here for meetings with his co-workers. "Should I get some coffee going?" I asked, going to turn away. A smirk graced his lips, stopping me. My heart fluttered at the gesture. 

"No meeting, just me today." He said in his deep (wonderful) voice. I smiled and pulled out my notepad. 

"Alright, what can I get you then?" I asked, pen poised to write. 

"A drink. You and me. Tonight" He said simply. I looked up at him sharply, lowering my notepad. 

"P-pardon?" I suttered nervously.  _'Is he asking me out?!'_

"A little birdy told me it's your birthday today. They suggested that I take you out." He said, smirk widening. My cheeks dusted a light pink and I looked around in confusion. 

"Who told you?" I asked softly, eyeing the few people skeptically. 

"Does the name Sasha ring a bell?" He lifted his cup in his odd way and took a long sip. My eyes widened and I couldn't stop my pout from appearing. 

" _S_ _he_ told you? But.. how?" I whined, tilting my head. 

"I'm her boss." I nearly choked on my saliva and almost dropped my notepad.

"Wait. _Y_ _ou're_ Levi Ackerman?!" I was shocked. Could the Cheif Operating Officer of Legion Corps really be seated in front of me?! Am I really crushing on such a powerful man?! 

"In the flesh." He said softly, eyeing me. So this WAS the infamous Levi Ackerman of Legion Corps. _'A_ _w shit, I'm fucked'_   I thought dramatically. 

"But... why agree? You don't know me." I lowered my voice. "I could be a psychopath" I teased, making him raise an eyebrow. 

"Anyone who's friends with Sasha is a psychopath" He said. I chuckled and nodded. 

"That's very true. But seriously, why agree? I'm no one important, just a simple diner girl" I said, growing shy. His smirk returned full throttle, making my knees go weak. 

"You seem interesting now that I've spoken to you. So let me get to know you brat" He said. I couldn't help but smile. There it was, the famous word of Levi, brat.

"Well then, my shift ends in 3 hours. Think you can hold out that long?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip. 

"I've got all the time you need" He said. I nodded and turned to leave, but paused however, when a thought crossed my mind. I began to laugh, making him frown. "Oi, whats so funny?" I looked at him and shook my head. 

"Oh nothing, It's just, someone asked me out the same way this morning. Only he asked me to the movies tomorrow night." I explained, chuckling. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Did you say yes?" He asked, almost defensively. I tilted my own head and scented the air.  _'Is he jealous?'_   I thought, scenting the bitter tones of jealousy. 

"Don't worry. I told him I'll let him know my answer tomrrow. Which I won't cause I have the day off" I said, tucking back some stray strands of (h/c) hair. Just then the door jingled and an old couple walked in. "Enjoy your tea Mr. ackerman." I said as I waltzed off. 

"Tch, it's Levi... brat." I heard him mutter under his breath. I couldn't stop my grin from spreading as I approached the couple. 

"Good evening, welcome to Bo's diner! Can I start you off with some drinks?" 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time? Date time.
> 
> WARNING: Swearing (it's Levi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, updates! By the way, I'm sorry if you're birthday is not in December or on the 15th, but for now it will be for this story. Sorry!

"Hey Clarence, I'm heading out now! Anything else I can do before I go?" I called back to the older woman. She looked up from behind the counter and smiled, waving her hand. 

"No, you go on ahead. I'll close up tonight. You have fun on that date!" She winked at me, grinning. I grinned back with a nod. 

"I will! Have a good night Clare." I said, grabbing my stuff. Levi had left earlier to go get changed into more presentable clothing than his business suit. 

_"I'll come by your place around 8. Wear something nice."  He had said, as I handed him my address on a piece of paper_

I headed out the door to my car and drove home. Once there, I went straight to my bathroom to shower. I had about half an hour before Levi got here.  

After showering, I wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my massive closet. Having gained wealth over my 332 years, I decided to buy the house my father had owned years and years before he died. It was a large house, so it was a little overwhelming, but I loved it. It kept me close to my later father. Sasha however, loves this house more than I do apparently. She and Connie always want to have parties here, because of all the space. Of course, In refuse everytime. There were too many antique relics from my family here. 

I pulled out a black dress from my closet and put it on my bed. I grabbed my hairbrush and began to untangle the knotted (h/c) strands. I frowned when I realized that I wouldn't have enough time to blow dry my hair. I sighed and stood, dropping my towel. I crossed my arms over my chest and began to spin very quickly, making myself into a mini tornado. In just a couple seconds, my hair had dried and I stopped spinning, shaking my head to rid myself of the dizzyness. I walked over to the bed and slipped on the dress. It was a form fitted dress, not too detailed but still sexy. The sleeves were short, only covering the shoulders with a thin lace design. The hem stopped mid thigh and the the neckline formed the traditional sweetheart top. The chest area of the dress had lace covering the opaque material, giving the simple dress detail. I smiled as I smoothed it out before heading to the bathroom again to curl my hair. I fluffed my hair to give it some volume before turning to my makeup. I didn't want a heavy painted face, only simple, so I dusted on some pale pink blush and a thin line of eyeliner. I painted my lips a light red, smiling with a perfect set of teeth. Being a vampire, I didn't have to worry about skin problems, such as pimples. My teeth were perfectly straight, with the exception of the slightly pointed teeth. Even though I was pale, it still worked with my (h/c) hair, which framed my hair perfectly in their loose curls. I covered my long lashes with mascara, making my (e/c) eyes pop. I glanced at the clock to see that I had a few more minutes to spare. I pulled out my phone and went to Instagram, scrolling through it. As I was scrolling, my phone buzzed in my hand with a text. It was from Sasha. 

_'You said yes! Finally! My girl is growing up! Oh I'm so proud! Don't forget to use protection tonight!'  - Sasha_

_'It's a first date Sasha. I'm not going to... you know...'  - _____

_'Not yet ;)' - Sasha_

I giggled and rolled my eyes. 

_'Yeah okay. Wish me luck!' - _____

_'You don't need it (n/n) but have fun!'  - Sasha_

_'I will' - _____

_'I want details tomorrow.' - Sasha_

I put my phone away and glanced at myself in the mirror. There was 5 more minutes till 8. I gasped when I felt my stomach do a flip, my teeth sharpening slightly. I sighed heavily and smacked my lips. I haven't fed in a while.  _'Looks like I'll have to feed after the date. Levi will be here any minute.'_  I thought sadly. As much as I didn't like being a vampire, I couldn't help but love the taste of blood. I used to live off of fresh blood, but then I had to revert to blood bags about 143 years ago. The old stuff sucked. Always cold and stale. But still good. Like frozen pizza. That what was cool about me. I had trained myself to be able to eat human food again and I grew to like it again. But it never quenched the thirst.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I looked up at myself and quickly did some last minute touch ups before heading downstairs. I opened the door with a smile. Levi stood there, in a dark grey tux and black suit jacket, eyes wide as he looked at the interior of my house. 

"Nice place you have." He said before looking at me. His eyes widened even more when he saw what I was wearing. "You look... beautiful.." He said, breathless. 

"Yeah... The diner uniform hides women's bodies as to not 'distract' the customers." I said with a dramatical roll of my (e/c) eyes. "Anyway, shall we go?" I asked, reaching down to slip on my shoes and jacket. I decided to wear black flats, not wanting to be taller than him. He nodded and offered me his arm. I took it and he lead me to his car. He owned a matte black 2015 Porsche 918. I smiled at the car, seeing that it suited his persona well. "Nice car" I said, grinning. 

"Thanks." He said, opening the passenger door for me. I smirked as I slipped in. 

"Oooh a gentleman." I teased. He raised an eyebrow but smirked as well, closing the door before heading to the driver's side and getting in. He started the car and we drove off to a restaraunt. "I thought we were going to the bar?" I questioned, looking at him. He glanced at me for a second before he found a parking spot. 

"Changed my mind." He stated simply. I pursed my lips then pouted. 

"You're lucky I chose to wear this, or there will be hell to pay." I teased, earning a sexy smirk in return. I felt my heart pause at the gesture. He turned off the car and got out. Before I could get out myself, he had made it to my side and opened my door. 

"Come on." He held out his arm again and we walked together to the entrance. We walked up to the desk and the woman smiled. She was a very cute girl. She had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was shorter than me, but I couldn't help but compare her to an angel.  _'FUnny, coming from a vampire'_

"Ah good evening Mr. Ackerman! Come follow me, your table is all set." She said, grabbing two large menus. She lead us to the back of the restaraunt into a private room. Wine and wine glasses were set on the table already, candles lit to add some 'atmosphere'.

"Thank you Krista." Levi said as she walked away. 

"How'd you get a reservation in only 4 hours? This place is packed!" I gasped, disbelieving. 

"Being the COO of Legion Corps has it's perks." He said as we took our seats. 

"Ah, thats why she knew you." 

"No, her girlfriend is one of my employees." He said, sipping his wine. A gentle smile graced my lips. 

"That's adorable." I said softly. He raised a perfect, thin eyebrow. "Oh, just remaniscing." It was true. I had a friend in the early 2000's who always hung around, but then she admitted her feelings for me. Our relationship lasted about 4 years before she passed away due to a disease. 

"Oh? About who?" He asked curiously. I chuckled and shrugged. 

"A really good friend from my younger years." I said, taking a sip of my wine. The dark red liquid made me think of blood and I felt my mouth water. "Well, i think it's time we take a look at the menu. Shall we?" I picked up the thick menu and began to browse my options. I felt his eyes study me before he too, looked at his menu. "The _Boeuf Bourguignon_  looks good, don't you think?" I asked, eyeing the picture hungrily. 

"Yeah, I get that almost everytime I come here." He said, closing his menu. "We'll get that then." I raised my eyes to his and studied him. 

"Just how many times do you come here?" I asked.

"Not often. Erwin likes this place for meetings. Well, the big meetings." He said, a little quickly. I frowned slightly at his nervous look, but thought nothing of it. I gave him a mock pout, slumping my shoulders. 

"Are you cheating on the diner? Unbelievable!" I placed a hand on my chest, feigning hurt. His lips tilted into an uneven smirk. 

"I would never. Especially when a beautiful woman works there." He said, causing me to blush. 

"Oh stop." I giggled, breathlessly. Just then Krista walked in and smiled. 

"Are you two all set to order?" She asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Levi beat me to it. 

"Yes, we'll have the  _Boeuf Bourguignon._ " He said, his tongue forming the French words perfectly. Krista took our menus and nodded, bowing before she left. The girl reminded me so much of my sweet Elizabeth. 

"So you're French?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I am. But you're not too bad at French as well." He stated. 

"Well I'm (nationality), but I took French from my mother when I was younger. It just stuck with me, I guess." I said, tucking back a stray curl (unless you're already French). He nodded and sipped his wine. "So-"

"Actually, let me ask you a couple things." He interrupted. I raised my eyebrow then nodded for him to continue. "Why do you work at the diner? It looks like you have quite a life, so why work at such a small place when you can work at somewhere like the corps and be known as 'someone'?" He asked. I looked down nervously and chuckled. 

"Well... I actually inherited the place from my father. And I don't really want to be known as someone. I'm perfectly fine with being known as 'The Diner Girl'" I said, lifting my gaze to his. 

"I see... Would you ever consider working at Legion Corps though?" He asked, eyeing me. I thought over it before shrugging. 

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I do prefer living the quiet life. But I wouldn't mind working with people I know." I said honestly. He nodded in understanding. 

"Hmmm.. I see, fair enough. My other question was, what did you mean by 'younger years'? You don't look a day over 19." His eyes travelled my body with a tiny frown.  But his eyes also held a glimmer of appreciation. I couldn't help but giggled. I'm always told this. 

"I mean my teenage years. I was younger after all. And I'm 20 now by the way." I lied smoothly, flicking back my hair. "How old are  _you_ _?_ " 

"Forgive me, and 22 this december." 

"Oh? When's your birthday?" 

"The 25th. In 10 days." 

"So, what? You're Jesus now?" I giggled, narrowing my eyes. "I knew there was something holy about you." 

"The only thing holy about me are my shit jokes. Which I'm told aren't very funny..." He shrugged his slim shoulders and looked up as Krista brought in our food. 

"Here you go, 2  _Boeuf Bourguignon!_ can I get you anything else?" She asked, bright eyes sparkling. 

"No thank you, I think we're good." I replied, giving her a warm smile. She nodded then left us to our meals. 

"Enjoy!" She called over her shoulder. I picked up my spoon and dug in, humming at the taste. 

"This is really good." I said appreciatively. 

"It's on me." He said softly. 

"Ah? No.. it's gotta be expensive here... I can pay for my own..." I pleaded. A glare set in his eyes quickly. 

"No, it's your birthday. Besides, it's our first date. I'm paying." He said. My lips quirked up. 

"Does that mean there will be more dates to come?" I questioned with a twinkle in my eyes. He nodded.

"Only if you say yes to them." 

"Most definitely." I giggled. We finished our food quietly, enjoying just sitting in each other's presences silently. Krista came back, asking if we would like desert. "No thank you. I've had my fill." I said politely. I just ate half of my stew, but not all. My appetite for human food wasn't big. 

"Just the bill" Levi said. She nodded and walked out, coming back minutes later with a small folder. The folder held a couple mints and I snatched two quickly. Levi eyed me as he took out the bill and his credit card. I winked as I popped one into my mouth. He paid for the meal with the machine before grabbing the last two mints as he stood. He placed them in his pocket before taking my hand. I stood up and slid on my jacket, following him out of the restaraunt and outside to crisp winter air. "Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked softly, his warm breath fogging the air. I nodded and we walked the opposite way of his car. There was a long stretch of silence before I spoke up.

"Hey Levi? Can I ask you a question?" I murmured, watching the wispy clouds my breath made. 

"You just did." He teased. I rolled my eyes and bumped my shoulder with his. 

"You know what I mean." I whined. He looked at me then and nodded, his onyx hair swaying. 

"Sure"

"Why say yes to taking me?" I asked seriously, meeting his gaze steadily. 

"I already told you earlier. You're-"

"Interesting, I know. But I have a feeling there's more to it than that." I said, watching his reaction. His hand tightened in mine for a second and a faint pink dusted his cheeks. He looked away so I tuned in on his heart, hearing it beat faster.  _'He's nervous'_  I thought.

"W-well..." He paused, surprised at his stutter. "You  _are_ interesting. But I.. I've seen you in the diner and I've wanted to meet you personally for a while, but I'm always stuck in meetings with Erwin and Hanji. So when Sasha was talking about 'her friend at the diner' and how 'it was her birthday', I could only assume it was you, since you're the closest diner to the corps. Not to mention you're the one closest to her age. So... I jumped at the opportunity when she told me that you've never been on a date" He explained, his cheeks going redder. I couldn't help the giant grin from crawling onto my lips. 

"Awe, thats adorable!" I squealed. His face instantly hardened back into the stoic look. 

"Tch. Don't expect me to say mushy shit like that again. It's embarrassing..." He scowled, eyes looking ahead. I giggled and leaned into him. 

"That's fine. One time is fine with me." I said happily. He gave my hand a squeeze then slowed to a stop.

"You're hands are fucking cold. Let's get you home." He said, tugging me back to his car. We made it back then drove back to my place. I popped my second mint in my mouth as we got out and he walked me to my door. I grabbed my keys from my jacket and paused. 

"Would you like to come in?" I asked timidly. 

"Can't. I have to get home and finish some paperwork. Got to get it in tomorrow." He said, watching me intently. I couldn't help but be both relieved and dissappointed. 

"Well... alright." I said, still fiddling with my keys. "Um... Thank y-" I was cut off by a soft pair of lips against my own. They were warm and tasted of mint. My eyes widened before they fluttered shut and I kissed him back. I couldn't remember the last time I had kissed someone. I lifted my arms around his neck as he moved his hands to my waist. He pulled me closer, slightly deepening the kiss. I felt my stomach flip and I slowly pulled away, panting slightly. My Thirst had flared up again, but I still managed a smile, controlling myself. "Thank you for tonight Levi. It was a really good birthday." I said, giving a bigger smile. 'A _nd the most memorable'_ I thought to myself. 

"Goodnight ____." He said simply, giving me a quick kiss. I watched as he walked back to his car and waved as he drove off. It was then I realized my mint was missing from my mouth.  _'That sneaky bastard.'_  My smile dropped as the Thirst flared up painfully. I ran inside the house, quickly locking it behind me. I threw off my jacket and shoes, before running up to my room. I quickly changed into my night gown. I then ran down to the basement and opened the fridge. My eyes widened. 

"Shit! No! No, no, no,! Not now!" I growled, clutching my stomach in pain. The fridge was empty. I was out of blood bags. I knew I didn't have enough time to get some more, the Thirst was too strong. I could feel my canines sharpening into fangs and I whimpered, clutching my head tightly. I didn't want to revert back to my old self, knowing how crazy I got. I lowered my shaking body to the ground and covered my face. I felt an animalistic growl tear from my throat as my control wavered. I slowly looked up, knowing my eyes were glowing. I need fresh blood. I  _wanted_ it. I got up and left the basement, heading outside. I didn't bother with shoes or a jacket, even though it was mid-winter. I couldn't feel the cold at the moment. All I knew was the Thirst for blood. I was on the hunt now. 

 

Eren's POV

 

Eren stepped out of the office and into the cold night air. He was asked to stay later to go over some theories with Hanji. Eren didn't have a car and the bus wouldn't be there for another half hour. He glanced at his phone in annoyance. It was 10:46pm. He groaned loudly and looked at the cloudy night sky. 

"Why me?" He grumbled, tredging through the layers of snow. He pulled his coat closer to himself and hunkered down. He began to walk back to his house, knowing it'd be a long walk. 

He was passing by an alley when he heard a soft whimper of pain. He paused and peered into the inky blackness but he didn't see anything at first. 

"H-hello? Is someone there?" He called, his voice seeming too loud in the eerie silence. A shadowed figure moved amongst the darkness, making a chill crawl down his spine. 

"I'm sorry..." A pained female voice whispered. Before Eren could react, a pale hand shot out and grabbed him by the coat. He let out a gasp as he was shoved against the cold wall. He felt a small, cold body press against his.  _'For suh a small girl, she really is strong.'_  He thought.

"Hey are you okay? You're freezing!" He froze when the girl let out an angry growl. Her nails dug into his chest and she moved onto her toes. His eyes widened when he felt her breath fan across his neck. 

"I-I.. need.." She gasped out, her body trembling. Eren mistook it for shivering. 

"Here you can have my jacket." He reached up to take off his coat but was stopped when she pinned his hands at his sides. 

"Shut. Up." Her voice had deepened and he grew afraid when her eyes began to glow a bright blue. She leaned forward again to his neck and licked a cold stripe along his pulse. A shudder of fear passed over his body as he felt sharp teeth scrape against his skin. He understood now.

"P-please! No... don't... d-don't do this..." He whimpered, his heart attacking his rib cage. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered again. Eren let out a pained yelp when her sharp teeth sank into his soft flesh. He could feel the pull of his blood as she sucked. He heard her let out a soft groan and she pressed herself against hime more. The pain dulled into a tingling sensation. She let go of his wrists and held onto his shoulders, but he couldn't move. He let out another wimper and slumped back against the wall, his vision blurry. She tensed suddenly and ripped herself off of him. He fell to the ground in a boneless heap. He looked up at her, dazed, but he could only see her glowing eyes. Even though she just drank his blood, he felt oddly drawn to her. He reached out a shaky hand, but she backed away. She glanced around before suddenly disappearing. Eren blinked sluggishly then let his hand drop. His eyes fluttered shut and he blacked out. But one thing was for sure. 

_He wanted to know who she was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET DARK! Just a warning now so you can prepare your mind. I'm even freaked out myself when I was writing it out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath of You drinking Eren's blood. let's see who comes to play? Are you afraid of your Shadow? No? You should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood and gore in this. May be a trigger warning, not sure what sets people off anymore, so just warning you, this chapter is pretty dark. Swearing again. No Levi in this chapter. Well... kind of

I ran for what seemed like forever. I could still taste the boy's blood on my tongue. A soft whine slipped past my reddened lips as I sped up.  _I wanted more_.

"NO! Get a hold of yourself!" I growled at myself, hugging my arms around me tightly.  _I... I don't want to go back my old self..._

 _"But ____... doesn't it feel good? To feel his blood running through your veins? "_  She taunted me in my mind. I shook my head rapidly, which caused me to trip and fall onto the icy ground, staring face to face with my reflection. Cold, glowing blue eyes and a blood stained grin peered up at me, her mouth wide with wickedness.  _"Don't lie to yourself... admit it.. you want to go back to him and suck him dry... you want ALL of his blood"_

"Shut up..." I growled weakly, glaring down at her. Her smile switched into a mock sympathetic frown, her eyes glowing brighter.

 _"Don't be mean. It's true and you know it. Can't you see the Hunger in your own eyes?"_  She placed her hands on her cheeks, her grin twitching sporadically. I bared my teeth in a snarl and curled my hands into fists.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the ice, shattering it and distorting my reflection. Her echoing laugh bounced around my head before fading out. I curled into myself, hugging my stomach. "Why... why now...?" I cried softly. It's been 143 years since I've encountered her. 

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" A deep voice purred. My body stiffened as a familiar scent reached my nose. I slowly looked up at the vampire, a glare setting in. "Oh? it's the Daywalker... Lucky me" He purred, moving closer. I growled at the name, getting to my feet. 

"Don't call me that Jake." I snapped, crossing my bare arms. He paused and studied me for a minute before a slow grin made its way to his lips. 

"You just fed. Didn't you." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway. 

"Yeah? So what if I did?" 

"Don't you miss it? Hunting the weak and feeding off their fear and blood? You loved it back before you reverted from S-"

"No I don't. I hated that side of myself." I interrupted darkly. "Don't you dare say that name." 

"Then shall I just call you Daywalker?" He said, voice deep and sultry. My nerves hiked up a notch and I dug my nails into my arms. 

"Just because I can walk in the sun, unlike you, does not make me that much different. I'm still a vampire." I growled. 

"No, it makes you more human. I liked you better before." He moved closer and stood in front of me. "Tell me though.. does the sun hurt you? Are you able to withstand the pain? Or is there no pain at all?" He asked, towering over me. He was about 5'8", giving him 6 inches on me. I lifted my lips to bare my still sharpened teeth as I glared up at him. 

"I don't answer to you anymore. I never have Velius." I said. His eyes flashed red and he grabbed me by the throat, lifting me so I was level with his face. 

"That is  _not_ my name" He snapped. I felt my mind start to slip and my eye began to twitch. 

"It was when you bit me." I choked out. Even though I was a vampire, I still needed a strong beating heart and oxygen. Velius knew this, so he used it to his advantage. 

"I can kill you ____... I'll rip your heart out of your chest..." He promised darkly, raising his hand to level it with my left breast. My mind slipped yet again and my mouth began to twitch. My voice came out as a pur as I spoke. 

"Do it... I dare you..." I whispered, my eyes lowering sensually. He growled again, but it was a little hesitant. "Do it Velius. Kill me." His nails sharpened and rested just above my breast, near my heart, but he didn't move any further. My mind snapped and a switch flipped. Almost instantly I felt strength and confidence surge through my body. "Ah but you can't.." A velvety soft voice drifted from my lips. His eyes widened and his grip slackened on my neck, allowing sweet air to fill my lungs. He knew what just happened.  _Shadow has returned_. I wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted my neck away from his hand. I placed my hands on his cold cheeks, moving myself closer so I could meet his unsure, but scared gaze. "Are you scared Velius? But didn't you want this...? Didn't you want your precious Shadow back?" His body began to tremble under me and I tightened my grip on his cheeks. I leaned forward and let my lips brush against his earlobe. "I'm not going to kill you dear.... I'm only going to make you wish I did." His mouth opened to protest, but I tightened my grip and twisted my hands. A sickening crack resounded through the silent night, causing a few birds to squawk and fly off. His body went limp between my legs and I jumped down, allowing his body to fall back in a heap. I then knelt down and straddled him. I grabbed his chin and turned him to face me, causing him to let out a pained whimper. I placed my bloody lips on his forehead, then sat back. I trailed my hands down, letting them rest on his chest. He couldn't move, so this was the perfect time, before his body decided to start healing. My nails sharpened and I met his wide gaze. "What was that about ripping a heart out? You want to rip mine out? Hmm I don't think so..." I dragged a dagger like nail down his sternum, successfully cutting into the flesh there. Old blood seeped out, a dark brown colour. The smell of it made my nose wrinkle in disgust, so I took my hands and peeled back the flesh from his chest, revealing his ribs. His body jerked weakly and he whimpered lowly. "Hush..." I whispered, placing a bloody finger on his lips. His blackened heart rest just under his ribs, unmoving. But I knew I could toy with him more before I pierced his heart. "So dead inside... yet there is still pain... Good... I live off that pain." I grinned wickedly, my teeth sharp as I brought my hands under his ribs, stroking the leathery organ. His body jerked again and he let out a desperate cry. A light shone on my face and I let out an angered hiss, falling away from Velius and onto the cold ground. 

"Hey! What are you doing over there?!" A male voice shouted from behind the flashlight. It was a night guard. I crawled backwards, easily melting into the shadows. I looked around and realized with a shock that I was on the grounds of Legion Corps. I let out an angry snarl and stood up slowly, careful to stay in the shadows. I looked down at Jake to see that his body was starting to slowly heal, making me scowl in annoyance. _Wh_ _at a waste._

"Where'd she go?" Another voice said, shining his light aroound frantically. 

"Oh god... fuck.. Carl look... was that girl even human?! Look what she did to him..! She tore open his chest! Call an ambulance damnit!" The first guard crouched down beside Jake and gently shook his shoulder. "Sir..?" when Jake's eyes snapped open, the man fell away. "How are you still alive?!" The light flashed again, but wasn't strong enough to penetrate my shadows. Suddenly, fatigue and nausea coursed through my body and I hugged my stomach, covering my mouth. Slowly I came back to focus, looking around in horror and sadness. Shadow was gone, but she left behind a terrible disaster. Sirens in the distance reached my ears and I backed into the shadows more. Jake slowly tilted his head and looked at me directly, anger and fear in his eyes. "Sir... can you hear me?" The gaurd said. 

"Brad, the ambulance is on the way! Don't let him move!" Carl yelled at the man. Jake was healing faster now that his neck wasn't broken. 

"Leave." Jake growled, slowly sitting up. He took the flaps of his chest and held them closed, sighing in satisfaction as they quickly healed together. Carl and Brad shut up and stared in shock at jake. 

"S-sir... you're chest..." Carl stuttered, his flashlight falling from his hand. Jake met their gaze with swirling red eyes, his mind control making them freeze in place. 

"You will forget everything you saw in the last ten minutes. When the ambulance and police get here, you will tell them it was a false alarm. You were having a nightmare and panicked, mistaking dreams for reality." Jake said in a deep, commanding voice. The guards nodded jerkily and slowly stood before turning and leaving. I took that moment to take my leave. I slipped from the shadows and speedily ran home before Jake could turn around to confront me. 

Once back home, I ran up to my room and collapsed onto my bed, allowing the welling tears to spill from my eyes. I knew he would be fine, pissed, but fine. However, I was horrified that Shadow had managed to reveal herself again. I could still hear her psychotic laughter echoing in my mind. 

"Stop it.. please..." I begged softly. She didn't respond, only laughing louder. At that particular moment, my phone decided to ring loudly. I jumped in surprise and quickly grabbed it. It was Sasha. I debated answering, not sure if I could face her. But I needed my best friend. I needed comfort, even if she didn't know what she was comforting me for. I answered it on the fourth ring, taking in a shaky breath. "H-hello...?" I hiccuped.

 _"Whoa are you okay? You sound like you were crying." S_ he said, her voice immediately switching to concern. Her voice suddenly hardened.  _"Did Levi hurt you? If he did, I can beat him up for you. Even though he'll put me on my ass in seconds, but I'm willing to try for you Hun."_ I couldn't help but giggle at that. 

"No Sasha, he didn't hurt me.. he.. he was amazing." I said with a sniffle. 

 _"Then what's wrong?"_  She asked gently. I hesitated before heaving a heavy sigh. 

"I just woke up from a nightmare." I lied smoothly. 

 _"Again? What's with these reaccuring nightmares? Was it the same one?"_  She asked, sounding very concerned now. 

"Yeah." It wasn't a lie really. Lately I've been having nightmares non-stop. But sadly, what happened tonight wasn't something I could just wake up from. 

 _"Do you want to come over? I have pizza."_  She offered, I knew she was smiling hopefully on the other sidde of the phone. I glanced at the clock to see that it was just past midnight.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I should. You should get some rest. It's late, why are you up anyway?" I asked. She let out a chuckle. 

 _"You're boyfriend gave me a shit ton of work to do today because I mouthed off at him this morning."_  She said. I flushed the 'boyfriend' remark, but I giggled anyway. _"But don't worry! The might Sasha has conquered the nasty work!" S_ he cheered. 

"That's good." I said softly, smiling fondly at the ground. 

 _"Anyway~ I want details! How did the date go?!"_  She asked excitedly. 

"Tomorrow Sash. I have the day off. I'll stop by your place and we can head to your work like you've been begging me." I offered. 

 _"REALLY?!"_  She squealed loudly, making me take the phone away from my ear. I hummed my response. _"Why won't you just work at the Corps? I mean, you'll have Connie and I. You'll get to meet all of our friends! Oh! And you'll be near Levi every day!" I_  could almost see her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. I rolled my eyes playfully and sighed dramatically. 

"If I say I'll think about it, will you stop asking?" I asked, earning a contemplative hum in response. 

"Yeah, okay!" She said, then let out a yawn. 

"Get some sleep Sash. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mkay, call me if you have another nightmare."

"I promise." I said.

"And ____?" 

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I could make you happy" My smile went soft and I sighed. 

"Thank you.. Goodnight." I murmured softly. 

"Night Babe." The line went dead. I stared at the phone silently, fiddling with it. Her smiling face lit up the screen and I heaved a saddened sigh. 

"If only you knew... it'd be so much easier..." I whispered. The phone went black and I was left in the darkness of my room. I put my phone back on my dresser and curled up under my blankets. Even though she knew of my nightmares, she didn't know what they were truly about. I always told her they were about how I got lost in a forest and that they would all show up and lead me in the wrong directions and I get myself killed. "I'm sorry..." I whispered before the inky blackness of my dreams sucked me in. 

____

_"Freak!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Vampire!"_

_Voices of the people shouted at me, closing in on me with their grotesque hands and hollow faces. Their hands grabbed my arms and dragged me down into the dark world below me. I fought against them, but I felt as if I was moving through cement. I clawed at the air above me desperately trying to free myself, but skeletal hands wrapped around my cheeks, their fingers digging into my eyes and into my mouth. Darkness clouded my vision and I cried out once more before I gave up. The beings pulled me along, their nails dragging agaisnt my soft skin. I was then dropped in front of a dark red door. They pushed me towards it before crawling up the walls and melting into them. I turned back to the door and slowly pushed it open. The smell of suffering and pain reached my nose and I gagged. I looked down as I stepped into the room, feeling the wet bloody floors soak my bare feet. A couple feet into the room sat Sasha and Connie, chained to the floor by their arms and legs. Blood and bite wounds coated their bodies and they looked up at a cloaked figure in terror but also awe. I looked around the room, and my eyes widened in shock as I caught sight of something new. Levi hung fromt he cieling by his wrists, his stomach torn open and his organs spilling onto the ground. His eyes were wide open and staring blankly at the ground. His beautiful face was bruised and broken, his cheek bruised deeply from a most likely broken cheekbone. One of his eyes was missing, blood spilling from the empty socket. A sob hitched in my throat as I made my way over to him._

_"Ah ____ you made it" A deep male voice cooed. I turned to the cloaked figure and gulped._

_"Why won't you tell me who you are?" I asked, desperately._

_"That's for you to find out on your own dear." He said sweetly. "Come to me child" He held out a pale hand and my feet automatically moved towards him, against my will. I took his hand and he pulled me close to him, moving me in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and let his chin rest on my shoulder. His cold breath tickled my cheeks and I whined softly._

_"Look at them... all tied up and helpless. Don't they look deliscious?" He said, offering his hand to Sasha. Even though she looked wrecked ad terrified, she greedily kissed and licked at his hand, her body trembling with need. Connie watched with longing as he too trembled. The male behind me offered his other hand, trapping me between him and my friends. Connie greedily began to suckle at the man's fingers. It was then I realized there was blood in his palms, dripping from his fingers to the floor. Dread and horror crept through my chest and I looked at him sharply._

_"What are you dooing to them!?" I cried out, feeling sick._

_"I'm making them my pets. Humans can't resist the taste of vampire blood. It's like a drug to them." He said, watching my friends adoringly. I let out a whimper and tried to get away, but he kept me in place by latching his mouth onto my shoulder, effectively freezing me. "Ah, ah, ah, you can't escape sweetheart." He said against my skin. "You're my pet"_

_"No I'm not! I'm no one's pet!"_

_"Oh? Are you sure?" He purred, nibbling my shoulder._

_"Yes! I'm sure! I don't belong to anyone!"_

_"Then why did you do that to your precious Levi? Because I said so." He said, turning me to face Levi's mutilated body. Sasha and Connie whined loudly as the man took his hands away. He placed them on my hips and pulled me close. "You're my pet." He growled possessively._

_"Stop this... please." I whimpered half heartedly. He brought one hand up to my mouth and forced his blood fingers passed my lips, spreading blood onto my tongue. A deliscious taste swelled in my mouth and I groaned deeply, a need forming in my chest._

_"Drink my dear. You need this. You WANT this." He growled lowly into my ear, pressing himself against me. A pit of dread formed in my stomach as my body responded. I grabbed his hand and pulled his fingers away, moving to sink my sharp teeth into his wrist. He moaned lowly and wrapped his other arm around my waist as I drank. "That's it. Take what you need. You're mine." Blood flowed down my throat in rivulets and I whined needily when he slowly pulled away a minute later. I licked at my lips, getting the last drops of his blood._

_"More.." I whispered, eyeing his bleeding wrist. I watched in envy as he brought it to his mouth and licked across the wound, watching it heal itself instantly._

_"Shhh my dear... You have two perfectly good virgins right in front of you." He said, gesturing to my friends. Only I didn't see my friends. I only saw a meal. "Now Shadow," My head snapped to attention at the name and I looked at him expectantly. "feast"_

_"Yes Master." I turned back to Sasha and Connie, laughing darkly. Their eyes filled with longing and fear as I neared them, getting to my knees. They strained towards me, silently begging me to bite into their throats and suck them dry. I lunged at Connie and dug my sharp nails into his waist, pulling his restrained body towards me. I sank my teeth into his neck, but istead of sucking, I tore out his throat, moaning in pleasure as his hot blood gushed over my chest and stomach. He gurgled helplessly before going limp in my lap. Slowly I turned to a fearful Sasha and tilted my head. I crawled towards her, my grin widening. She keened needily and yanked on her cuffs. I pushed her onto her back and crawled above her, settling on her hips. She stared up at me, licking her bloodied lips. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, licking off the blood there. As I kissed and bit her lips, I let my hand trail down and pierce into her chest. She choked and gagged, more blood spilling from her mouth. I drank it up greedily as my hand reached up for her heart. I gripped it tightly before quickly yanking it out. Her body spasmed before she went completely still. I licked the blood from her lips and turned back to the man, getting up. I offered him the dripping heart, a bloody smile on my lips._

_"Well done my beautiful child. Now, come here and prove to me your worth." I moved towards him, dropping the heart. He curled his fingers towards me and I stopped in front of him. I grabbed my night gown and brought it over my head, standing bare and bloody before him. He moaned in satisfaction and cupped my bloody breasts in his hands. "Give me your heart child." He ordered sickenly sweet. I tilted my head and brought my hand to my chest. I didn't make a sound as I tore down my chest and stomach, watching as my blood spilled out. My body tried to heal itself, but I reached in and gripped my rapidly beating heart. Pain shot through my body but I moaned instead of crying out in pain. I yanked my hand free, with my heart in the palm of it. My body shut down and I offered the heart to him, before collapsing into his arms._

______

I shot out of bed with a piercing scream, gripping my chest in pain. I could feel my heart skipping and stuttering within my chest cavity, trying desperately to work itself through my panic. My breathing was ragged and I scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I bent over the toilet and threw up whatever food I had eaten that night. Blood mingled with my vomit, which made me feel weaker and sicker. I took a shaky breath and leaned back against my wall, the cold tile soothing against my bare legs. 

You'd think after seeing this dream multiple times, it gives you the notion that it isn't real. However, this reaccuring dream gets more and more detailed and changes almost every time I close my eyes. Not only that, but this time I could physically hear my hands digging into the flesh of my friends. I could taste the mans blood on my tongue. I could feel the emptiness of where my heart should be. 

I fell back against the wall more and sighed heavily. I slowly got to my feet and crawled my way to my bed. I curled up into a ball with a quiet sob of pain. This would be the 57th dream I've had. A chill crawled it's icy fingers down my spine at the thought of the man. Just hwo the hell was he and why did Shadow respond to him so willingly? 

More questions flooded my frenzied mind and I knew I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. I glanced at my clock to see that it was nearing 5 am. _M_ _ight as well get up now_. I got up and began to slowly prepare myself for the long day, knowing I'd always have to hide my true emotions. After all,

Who would want to be friends with a psychotic vampire?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should lighten up the mood after this chapter, maybe balance it out. Levi back in the next chapter, as well as all the other characters. *whispers* even Marco.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan goes to Legion Corps with Sasha and meets all the other characters!

"Why didn't you call me?" Sasha whined.   
  
"I knew you needed your sleep. But I'm fine Sash, I promise..." I said, looking at my lap.   
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me that" She said. I looked up at her and met her eyes. Suddenly, I was seeing the longing and fear in her eyes. My eyes widened and I looked away quickly, feeling my chest clench in fear.   
  
"I-"

"See! You're not fine..." She sat down beside me and took my shaking hands. "you can talk to me okay? Nothing you say will scare me off" 

' _If only you knew... then you'd think differently....'_ I thought bitterly. 

"I know Sasha. But please, let's just drop the subject... the train is here anyway and I don't want to talk about this in front of all those people." I said, my tone hinting at my irritation. I stood up and waited for the train to come to a stop and for the doors to open. Sasha has a car, but it broke down the other day. It was in the shop since she couldn't figure out the problem with it. We got onto the train and claimed two seats. But I still couldn't meet Sasha's eyes. This version of the nightmare had been the worst yet. I bit back tears and heaved a shaky sigh. 

"____..." I looked sideways past her shoulder. 

"Drop it Sasha." I said, frowning deeply. She groaned in annoyance. 

"Fine, but you will have to talk to me eventually about it" She growled. I nodded shortly, even though I didn't plan to tell her anything. "Good. Now, tell me..." she leaned closer. "How was the date?!" Her face filled with excitement as she bounced in her seat. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 

"It was nice." Was all I said. She instantly deflated. 

"Nice?  _Nice?_ No! I want details ____!" She whined loudly, making a few people turn in annoyance at us. I smiled apologetically at them then faced Sasha. I braced for the nightmaric flash as I met her eyes, but was rewarded with nothing. 

"Quiet down will ya?" I said, playfully glaring at her. She glared back.

"Don't avoid it! You promised you'd tell me!" She gave me an adorable pout and I rolled my eyes. 

"Alright fine." I grumbled.

"Start from the beginning. From when he asked you." 

"Well he asked me out at the Diner. He asked to take me to dinner."

" _Oooooh_!" she squealed. 

"If you want to hear this, then shut up" She made a zipper motion across her mouth and threw away the 'key'. "Anyway, I said yes. Later he came and picked me up from my house. In his Porsche. You did  _not_ tell me he had a Porsche!"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is what you wore." She said, eyeing me carefully. 

"That black dress you got me for my birthday last year." I admitted sheepishly. Her eyes widened and she squealed again. 

"You haven't worn that once since I got it for you! Oh I knew it would come in handy one day. What was his reaction when he saw you?!" She asked desperately. 

"Well he was more distracted by my house than me at first, but when he actually looked at me..." A blush formed on my cheeks and i looked down shyly. "He called me beautiful and... well he sounded like he couldn't catch his breath" I admitted. Her eyes widened considerably. 

"Really?! He hasn't called any of the women at the office beautiful once! Not even Petra, and they dated for 4 weeks a while ago! He only ever called her pretty. Never beautiful... Wow, he must really like you" She said, her eyes dreamy. My blushed deepend and I giggled. 

"Really...?" I asked shyly. 

"Yeah.... Anyway, continue!" She said, her excitement returning. 

"Okay, well he offered me his arm and opene dhis car door for me-"

"Oooh a gentleman" 

"That's what I said!" I giggled. "Anyway, we went to this really fancy restaurant." 

"Which one?" She asked. 

"U can't remember the name... But it was French." I offered. "The one Downtown beside the Art Gallery" I said, hoping that would help her. She gave a loud gasp and grabbed my hands excitedly. Her eyes sparkled as she bounced in her seat. 

"He took you to  _Chateau La Ronde_?!" She nearly yelled. A few people grumbled and moved away, glaring at Sasha. 

"Yeah... Why?" I asked, tilting my head.

"DUDE! That's only like, the most expensive French Restaurant out there!" 

"He told me he goes there quite often... For meetings." 

"He's rarely gone there! He goes to your Diner mostly" She said. 

"He lied to me? Why would he do that?" I asked. 

"Maybe he was too embarrassed?" She suggested. I shrugged and looked up as the train slowed to a stop. We stood up and moved towards the doors. As we left the train, I continued my story. 

"Anyway, so we had dinner and talked for a while" 

"What did you have for dinner?" 

"A beef stew... why?"

"You both did? Did you suggest it, or did he?" 

"I did... Sasha, what's with the 20 questions?" I asked, annoyed. She let out a cheer and skipped in front of me, walking backwards. 

"He is  _so_ crushing on you! I've never heard of Levi acting this way towards anyone! What did you you talk about?" 

"He asked me about my house, job, and birthday... Now shut up and let me finish my story." She closed her mouth again. "After dinner, we went for a short walk. we held hands the whole time. Then he took me home." I said, shrugging. 

"That's it? Nothing else?" She asked, her tone dropping to annoyance. 

"Well... He..  He kissed me" I whispered with a heavy blush, my gaze lowered. She let out a loud cheer and fist-pumped the air. 

"I KNEW IT! he has the bigegst crush on you! Oh I can hear the wedding bells already!" She yelled, jumping around. 

"Sasha! Stop it! You're drawing attention to yuorself!" I said, trying to hold her down. 

"I'm too happy to care!" seh said. Legion Corps came into focus and I paused, remembering last night with Jake. Dread filled my chest adn I lowered my gaze. Sasha noticed and instantly quieted down. "Hey... are you okay?" she asked, concerned. I looked at her with a fake smile. 

"Yeah, just nervous to see Levi..." I said. It wasn't a total lie. 

"But you'll het to meet my other friends as well!" She offered sweetly. I smiled at her and nodded. 

"Yeah, that's true." We reached the doors and stepped inside. 

"Good morning Sasha." A guard said. 

"Oh good morning Carl, how are you?" My head snapped up at the name in shock. It was the gaurd from last night. Fear gripped my chest and I felt my body tremble.  _'please don't recognize me..'_ I begged silently. 

"I'm good. Say... who's your friend there?" He asked, looking at me. I forced myself to stop shaking. 

"Oh, this is ____. ____ this is Carl, our Head Guard." Sasha said, stepping aside. He studied me for a second, confused.  _'please don't_ _...'_

"Have we met before? You look familiar."  _'FUCK'_

"Have you been to Bo's Diner? I work there." I said smoothly. A smile lit up his face.

"That's it! I go there with my wife sometimes." He said. "Anyway, you girls go on, don't want to keep Sasha from her job." We nodded and walked on to the elevators. We got in one and went up to floor 8. The door opened and Sasha let out a yell of greeting. We got out as heads popped out from different cubicles and offices. Connie suddenly came running and tackled me in a hug. 

"You made it!" He yelled. He squeezed me tighter and I gasped for breath. 

"C-Connie.... Release!!" I choked out. He let go and helped me up. I fixed my clothes and s,iled. "Hello Connie." 

"Come on, you have to meet everyone!" He grabbed my hand and lead me into the centre of the room. People circled around us and I smiled at them all.

"Guys, this is our best friend ____. Be nice or I will kick your asses." Sasha said. A blonde boy with shining blue eyes stepped forward with a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you ____, I'm Armin." I nodded in response. An Asian girl with stormy grey eyes and a red scarf stepped up beside Armin, almost protectively. "This is Mikasa." An arm suddenly draped across my shoulders and I tensed. 

"The name's Reiner Sweetheart, and you can call me anytime." A tall, muscular blonde guy said. "Over there is my buddy Bertoldt." He jerked his thumb towards a giant boy with brown hair and green eyes. The boy tensed when I looked at him, hi sbody shaking with nerves. I offered him a gentle smile and he relaxed slightly. Sasha grabbed Reiner's arm and took it off me. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned playfully. 

"Why's that?" he asked, confused.

"You'll find out eventually." She drawled out, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see a freckled, darker skinned girl. She had a smirk on her lips. 

"So you're the girl Krista was talking about? The one who went on a date with Levi." She said. At the mention of Krista, I smiled. 

"Yeah, that's me. You must be Ymir right?" Her smirk turned into a smile and she nodded. 

"She went on a date with Levi?" I heard Reiner whisper to Sasha. Sasha nodded with a laugh. "Damn, no point in me even trying then." They shared a laugh and my lips twitched in amusement. Two boys walked up to me then, one with two-toned brown hair, the other with freckles. The two-toned boy walked with a certain swagger and I groaned inwardly.  _'Not one of these guys_ _.'_ I thought. I've dealt with my fair share of cocky men and I disliked every single one of them. I ignored him instantly and turned to the freckled boy with a smile. 

"Hi there, I'm Marco and this is Jean. Pleasure to meet you." He said, his voice gentle. I instantly liked him. 

"Pleasure all mine, I'm ____, but I'm sure you knew that." I laughed. A few of the boys paused and stared at me, blushing slightly. A throat was cleared behind me. 

"Hey, the name's Annie. what are you doing here?" A soft voice grumbled. My smile faltered and I turned around to see a girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was around the same height as me and there was a lgare in her eyes. 

"Annie don't be mean! she's my friend and she's visiting today!" Sasha whined. Annie eyed me again then nodded. 

"Welcome to Legion Corps. Planning on working here?" She asked. I smiled politely and shrugged. 

"Not sure yet. What's your job here?" 

"Oh, Annie doesn't work here either. She works with the MP's." Reiner said, placing his arm on her shoulders. She gave him a deadly glare and he backed off. 

"Really? You work in the Police Department? Let alone the Military Police?" She nodded. "Wow, I respect you. you have to be top notch to get in there." I said. Her eyes lit up slightly in appreciation. She gave me a nod of approval, a slight smile on her lips. A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and I yelped. I turned around to get angry at the harsh gesture, but my words faltered and my heart stopped at who I saw. 

"It's you..." He said, his skin pale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm horrible at updating but hey, at least it's here!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shows up to introduce Reader-chan to the superiors of Legion Corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Two Updates!!!! Yayyyyyy!!!! I Did Good!!!

Soft chocolate brown hair. Vibrant green eyes. Paled tan skin. And a longing look.

This was the boy I had drank from last night. 

"I'm sorry... You must be confusing me with someone else..." I said, nervous anxiety pooling in my stomach. His eyes narrowed in pain and he grabbed my other shoulder, his grip tightening.

"You're the girl from last night... I recognize your voice... You're th eone who drank-"

"I've never met you in my life" I said quickly. He frowned and moved closer, his grip worsening.

"But you... You bi-"

"Sasha!" I yelped, trying to get away from him. He was too close. I could sense his blood. Hear it pounding through his veins. feel it in his fingertips. tatse it on my tongue. I glanced at where I bit him, it was covered by a scarf.  _'Too close...'_

"Eren, dude let go of her!" Connie growled, yanking his hands off my shoulders. I stumbled back, shaking. 

"What the hell Eren?" Sasha growled, pulling me into her arms.

"I-... I don't know..." He stuttered, shaking his head. Hi sgreen eyes lost the glazed look and he frowned more. 

"Bullshit! You scared my friend!" She studied him. "Did you get drunk last night?" She snarled, pulling me closer, as if she were hiding me with her body. 

"Of course not! I left work late last night... Then as I was walking home I was grabbed by her and she bit me!" He yelled out. The people around me looked at him, dumbfounded. Then he yanked down his scarf, showing the bite mark. it was bruised badly and had scabbed over.  _'Shit, I forgot to heal it...'_ I thought angrily. I pulled awya from Sasha and slowly approached Eren.

"L-look Eren... That looks like a rodent's bite... Maybe you're should go tot he hospital... you're most likely hallucinating..." I said gently, meeting his gaze with swirling blue eyes. His face went slack and then he blinked.

"Yeah... I should go to the hospital..." He repeated softly. 

"Wait, can anyone go with him? I'm worried.." I said, looking back at the others. Armin stepped forward and nodded. 

"I can." He said. He took Eren's arm and lead him to the elevator. "Come on Eren." Once they were gone, evryone's eyes turned to me.

"What was that all about?" Reiner said, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and sighed.

"I have no idea." I lied.

"whatever, come on ____, let's get you to my cubicle." Sasha said. I followed her to a messy cubicle. Papers and some garbage littered the desk and floor, making me grimace.

"When did you last clean this?" I asked, eyeing the mess. She looked around and shrugged. "It's so messy though." 

"It's not messy!" I rasied an eyebrow and she grinned widely. "It's neatly disorganized" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. 

"Yeha okay." I said sarcastically. She was about to respond when she looked behind me, eyes widening. I frowned in confusion then froze as a deep voice responded right behind me. I felt my cheeks darken and my heart beat faster. 

"It is messy in here Blouse. And you're going to clean it. Now." Levi said. I slowly turned and smiled shly at him. A tiny smile quircked his lips and he nodded. "Hello ____" He said. He said my name so gently, I felt my knees go weak. 

"Hi Levi, how are you?" I asked, silently cheering at how calm I sounded. 

"I am well. Let's leave Sasha to her cleaning, I want to introduce you to some people." He said. I nodded and followed him out of the room to the elevator. We went up to floor 12 and stepped out. Just as we stepped out, a loud voice yelled Levi's name and a large mass tackled the short man. Levi grunted but stayed standing, his eyes hardened into a glare. "What the f-"

"Levi why'd you leave?! I had to show you something!" The mass responded. It sounded female. 

"I had to go make sure the brats were doing their jobs." Levi replied, pushing the woman off.

"But the day  _just_ started.... Oh, who's this?" The woman asked, looking at me. She had dark burgundy hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. She wore glasses that were slipping down her nose. She pushed them back up so they covered her deep brown eyes. She was a lot taller than us, making her look down on us. Levi heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Hanji, this is ____. ____, this is our Chief Analytics Occifer, Hanji Zoe." Levi said, gesturing to the woman. I held out my hand to shake with a smile. Instead, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I let out a squeak of surprise and tensed up. I looked at Levi helplessly. Even though she was hugging me with all of her strength, I could barely feel it. I wasn't too big a fan of hugs. Levi got the hint instantly though. "Let her go Shitty Glasses." He growled. Hanji pulled away but put her arm around my shoulder. 

"Awe come on, I'm just hugging her!" Hanji said. He scowled at her then rolled his eyes. Just then a alrge shadow loomed behind us. Levi's eyes went  _way_ up and he nodded in greeting. A hand pulled Hanji's arm off my shoulders and nudged Hanji away. I turned around to see who my saviour was. A very tall man stood behind me. He had sandy blonde hair with pale grey eyes. A mustache adroned his upper lip as well as stubble on his chin, but it suited him. His nose twitched and I noticed his eyes narrow slightly in confusion. I inhaled slowly myself, catching  his scent. Yup, definitely a werewolf. my eyes flashed blue and he nodded in understanding. 

"Hello, My name's ____. And you are?" I asked, tilting my head to the right. This was a sign of truce between vamps and weres. This is wat also made me an outcast. I actually got along with Werewolves. 

"Hello ____, My name's Mike." He responded, just as respectively, tilting his head to the right. I smiled and we shook hands. 

"That was the weirdest fucking introduction I've ever seen." Levi said, arms crossed. I giggled and shrugged, moving over to him. 

"Well, I thought I was being nice." I said. 

"So tell me ____. Are you going to work at Legion Corps? Or are you just visiting?" Hanji asked. I bit my lip as I thought about it. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Levi's eyes watching my lips. A smile graced my lips and I met Hanji's eyes.

"Originally, I was here just for a visit, but now that I'm here, I'm considering requesting for a job." I said honestly. Levi smirked and I saw his slight nod of approval. "But first, I'll have to quit the Diner." 

"Ah, of course. I promise, if you do work here, you will like it here." Hanji said, dropping her arm on my shoulders again. 

"I'm sure I will." I responded. Hanji gasped and grinned. I raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Hanji?" I asked, uncertainly. 

"I just realized who you are! You're the woman from Bo's Diner! The one Levi's eyes had been on for a while!" She declared, staring at me. My eyes widened in a look that said 'really?'

"You only now just realized Shitty Glasses?" Levi growled pinching the bridge of his nose. Hanji laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. The strength behind this woman was still shocking, I would have thought she was a Supernatural. I rubbed my shoulder to feign discomfort even though I barely felt it. 

"Come on! Let's go introduce you to the Boss! After all, you need to speak to him about a job." Hanji said loudly, making my eye twitch. A hand took mine and pulled me away from her. 

"I'll take her. Why don't you go back to your tests?" Levi said, pulling me away.

"Awe! You take all the fun away Shorty!" Hanji called as we walked away. levi sighed heavily and walked faster. I looked up at him and grinned. 

"They seem nice." I teased. he looked at me and a tiny smirk twitched his lips. He rolled his eyes an gave my hand a squeeze. I giggled and moved closer to him.

"Oh! Levi, there you are! I've been looking for you!" A cheery, sickly sweet voice chirped. We stopped and turned to see a woman with ginger hair, amber eyes, and a cavity inducing smile, heading towards us. 

"What is it Petra?" Levi asked, slowing to a stop. A tone of familiarity accented his voice and I felt a pit form in my stomach as he let my hand go. My eyes widened, however, when I recognized the name.  _'Petra? Isn't that the name of the woman he dated for a few weeks?'_ I thought curiously. the pit in my stomach deepened and I felt a pang in my chest.  _'Was this jealousy? Could I be jealous of someone I don't know?'_ I thought to myself. 

"Of course you can." Levi said.  _'Did I say that outloud?!'_ I panicked. But when I looked at Levi, relief flooded through me. He was still talking to Petra. She held a stack of papers to her chest, a desperate look on her face. 

"But Sir, I'm only asking for yuor help! I can't do this by myself!" She whined.

"I have my own paperwok to do. And 3 times thats." He replied, pointing a long finger at her small stack. 

"it will only take a minute!" She insisted, her voice going slightly higher. I felt my teeth grit in annoyance as my eye twitched. I breathed in deeply and flinched slightly. her Pheramones were off the rail, telling me instantly that she didn't just want to 'work'. I forced back an angry growl, instead settling for a glare. I could sense Levi was getting frustrated. 

"Then ask Oluo, Ral." He snapped. "As you can see, I have a guest." He then grabbed my hand and moved us away. I could feel her glare on the back of my head. Knowing her anger at being rejected, I couldn't help but smirk. I heard her huff and storm off. 

"Who was that?" I asked, knowing he'd think I'd be curious.

"Petra Ral. She used to be my Secretary but got promoted to Chief Brand Officer." He said. He was purposely leaving out the fact that they dated for a while. I decided to tease him a little. 

"Who broke it off?" I asked simply, swinging our hands a little. 

"I did. She- Hey, wait a minute," he pasued and looked at me. "who told you we were together?" He asked, frowning. He wasn't angry though.

"Sasha." I said, causing him to roll his eyes. "Don't stop though! What happened? I'm all for juicy gossip!" I teased, giggling. He glanced at me again before sighing.

"She wanted everything that I wouldn't give. We were only together for 4 weeks and she was already talking about moving in with me. It was too fast, so I told her to either slow down or get lost. She didn't want to slow down, so I broke it off." He explained shortly.

"Is that why she keeps advancing? Cause she still likes you?" he nodded to answer my question and I grew quiet. I frowned as I thought these things over.  _'He wants a slow relationship... yet he kissed me on our first date? How strange...'_ I glanced at Levi and tried to picture how our date could have gone a different way. I couldn't see it.  _'Could it only have been a heat of the moment?'_ I thought bitterly. Just then, we stopped outside of a door. A golden plate on it read 'Erwin Smith, CEO'. Levi knocked three times and waited. A deep voice sounded from within.

"Name and business." It said. 

"It's Levi. I want you to meet someone." Levi called back. There was a moment of silence, before;

"Come in." The voice called back. Levi pushed open the door. As soon as he did, the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. Not only was the scent Werewolf, it was powerful. This man, is an Alpha. And I was on his territory. Fear gripped my chest as we walked in, towards the man sitting behind the desk. He paused in his paperwork and his eyes snapped towards me. He caught my scent.  _'I'm so dead!'_ I screamed in my head. 

"Erwin, this is ____. She's considering working here." Levi explained, slightly pushing me in front of him. My breath hitched and I felt the need to drop to my knees and bow. To be in the presence of any Alpha creature was a great privelage. To not bow on your hands and knees would be the worst disrespect possible. But since Levi was here, I opted to bow only my upper body. I didn't meet Erwin's eyes, waiting to be talked to. A soft chuckle met my ears instead. 

"Welcome ____. I'm glad you're considering. Have a seat you two. Let's talk." He said, kindly. I rose from my low bow and glanced at Levi. He was looking at me weirdly as we moved to the plush seats. A blush of embarrassment covered my cheeks as I sat.  _'This is the worst! I can't work here now! The Alpha would never let a VAMPIRE work here!'_ I thought bitterly. 

"So tell me ____. What brings you to Legion Corps?" Erwin asked, leaning on his desk, hands clasped under his chin.

_'Yup definitely dead.'_

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this interesting, let me know so I can continue it! 
> 
>  
> 
> ((I will continue Black Souls as well! Promise!))


End file.
